


Hurricane

by thinias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Duty, Episode Related, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Fallen Angels, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Rage, Sad, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Song Lyrics, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael e Lucifer sono dentro Sam e Dean, in quel campo in cui si sarebbe consumata l’apocalisse. Non importa quali sentimenti li abbiano legati, non importa quanto Lucifer abbia amato suo fratello, ha pagato il prezzo più alto per dei peccati che forse non erano solo suoi. La rabbia lo divora, ma non è così semplice cancellare quello che è stato.<br/>“Il tuo sguardo è duro, inflessibile. Mi reputi colpevole. Sei qui per punirmi per i miei peccati.<br/>Per i nostri peccati…<br/>L’immagine dei nostri corpi nudi riaffiora nella mia mente, la tua pelle sotto le mie dita, le tue labbra contro le mie, quella prima volta… quando tutto cambiò tra di noi…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è ispirata dalla canzone dei 30SecondstoMars ‘Hurricane’ perché leggendo il testo non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a Lucifer che parla con Michael. Calzava tutto a pennello con la scena finale della 5x22, quando i fratelli si affrontano. Ho preso in prestito dalla canzone sia il titolo che le porzioni del testo che reputo più significative e funzionali per la mia storia. La parti del testo della canzone le trovate tra virgolette e scritte in corsivo.  
> Questa è una wincest e prevede che la relazione tra loro sia già instaurata da tempo; la parte incest riguarda anche Michael e Lucifer dando per buono che siano fratelli. Le scene d’amore descritte tra loro non sono solo accennate, più di sensazione che altro.  
> Qui potete trovare la canzone con il testo: <http://youtu.be/mdJDPepGOAM>

Il vento intorno a me si alza in raffiche, soffia violento e spazza via tutto quello che tocca, come se il mondo sapesse quello che sta per succedere, come se anche la natura sentisse il tormento che provo.  
Il corpo di Sam sembra piccolo, un confine che a malapena riesce a trattenermi; l’anima del ragazzo spinge e cerca di liberarsi della mia presenza, ma è come un insetto, confinato in un barattolo all’interno della mia coscienza. 

Muovo la testa da una parte all’altra, come per saggiare la muscolatura di un corpo che fatica a contenermi. Sam urla dentro di me. Sorrido.  
Ma il sorriso si spegne sul volto che non è il mio, quando ti vedo.  
Anche se occupi il corpo di Dean, posso vedere la tua essenza, la bellezza della tua grazia, la maestosità delle tue ali. Mi guardi attraverso gli occhi verdi del cacciatore, e posso leggere dentro di essi l’anima di Dean che si agita, e grida cercando di riprendere il controllo. So che non ha speranze contro la tua potenza. 

“Sono felice di vederti, Michael.” Sembra impossibile, ma è così. 

Non batti ciglio, sei così distante. La rabbia che mi ha accompagnato fino a qui ribolle pericolosa, pronta ad esplodere.

“Anche per me Lucifer. È passato troppo tempo.” Il mio nome suona strano pronunciato attraverso la bocca di Dean, fatico a riconoscerti dietro la sua voce. 

Il vento ulula intorno a noi, foglie impazzite si alzano in turbini impetuosi, ma è come se il tempo si fosse fermato. È così tanto che non ti vedo, così tanto tempo che siamo separati. I sentimenti che ho trattenuto per tutto questo tempo, tornano prepotenti a torcere la mia anima, sopendo per un attimo la mia rabbia.  
Non riesco a combattere contro quello che provo, nemmeno dopo tutto quello che è successo. 

“Vorrei che fosse andata diversamente.” Lo dico sapendo che non potrà mai esserlo. 

Il tuo sguardo è duro, inflessibile. Mi reputi colpevole. Sei qui per punirmi per i miei peccati.  
Per i nostri peccati…  
L’immagine dei nostri corpi nudi riaffiora nella mia mente, la tua pelle sotto le mie dita, le tue labbra contro le mie, quella prima volta… quando tutto cambiò tra di noi… 

Il tuo sangue che pulsava forte nelle vene, potevo sentirlo mentre ti baciavo il collo e tu ti flettevi sotto di me, i muscoli tesi, la forza delle mie spinte dentro di te. Il tuo bisogno di accogliermi. La passione che muoveva i nostri corpi, il piacere esploso all’unisono nell’apice dell’amplesso. 

Sapevamo entrambi che Lui non avrebbe capito, sapevamo che era sbagliato, eppure la forza con cui mi hai tirato verso di te e mi hai stretto in quell’abbraccio, il bisogno di sentirmi, di non lasciarmi andare, era così violento da non riuscire a trattenerlo.  
E io volevo solo quello, volevo te. Volevo che tu mi sentissi, che sentissi quanto il mio corpo aveva bisogno del tuo, quanto fossi incompleto senza di te.  
Piego la mia bocca in una smorfia, ormai non ha più significato. 

Sam urla nella mia mente, posso leggere nella sua, le stesse immagini che sono nella mia.  
Il suo corpo e quello di Dean stretti uno all’altro, baci rubati e una passione proibita. Proprio come per noi… solo due piccoli umani, ma sorprendentemente simili a due creature immense e potenti come te e me.  
Percepisco la forza dei sentimenti che li lega, la paura di una relazione che gli altri non capirebbero, ma che non può essere negata, che non può essere evitata. 

Tuoni in lontananza. Si avvicinano. L’uragano sta per arrivare, presto sarà tutto finito. 

Quella prima volta tra noi, fu dolce e violenta allo stesso tempo. Ne seguirono altre, appaganti come e più della prima, ma nonostante quello che provavamo, il tuo senso di colpa cresceva, incontrollabile. 

_“No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave._  
 _No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe._  
 _No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain.”_

Ti ho tenuto stretto mentre il panico si impadroniva di te. Ho stretto il tuo corpo contro il mio, ho chiuso le mie ali intorno a noi, mentre cercavo di calmarti, mentre ti sussurravo che eri al sicuro.  
Speravo che sarebbe bastato, speravo che quello che provavamo sarebbe stato sufficiente per impedirti di scappare.  
Ma la paura è stata più forte di quello che il tuo cuore cercava di dirti, di quello che il mio cuore ti chiedeva. 

Hai incolpato me per quello che hai provato, per quello che hai fatto. 

“Non poteva andare diversamente.” 

Le tue parole non sono che una conferma.  
Te ne sei andato, mi hai lasciato solo. La rabbia torna sordida a farsi sentire dentro di me. È mia compagna da molto tempo ormai. 

Sam urla nella mia testa, mi distrae, un’immagine sovrasta tutte le altre.  
Dean in piedi, il suo corpo nudo, teso, i muscoli contratti. ‘Non possiamo, è sbagliato…’ è tutto quello che riesce a dire ed è solo un sussurro, poi volta le spalle a suo fratello e si riveste. I suoi gesti sono rabbiosi, sta scappando da quello che prova, proprio come ha fatto Michael. 

Sento il dolore che Sam ha provato, il panico e la paura di rimanere solo.  
Non è che lo specchio di quello che ho provato io quando tu te ne sei andato. 

_ “Where did you go? _  
_ Where did you go? _  
_ Where did you go?” _

Ho continuato a chiedermelo, migliaia di volte. All’infinito.  
La tempesta ci ha raggiunto; gocce pesanti cadono in uno scroscio rumoroso, è come se il cielo sentisse il mio dolore e piangesse per me. Il cielo è diventato scuro, il giorno sta abbandonando questo mondo. 

Un fulmine cade a pochi passi da noi, gli alberi prendono fuoco, le fiamme illuminano il tuo volto. Ancora quegli occhi verdi, il loro giudizio che si abbatte su di me come una scure.  
Lo stesso giudizio di nostro Padre, lo stesso che mi ha scacciato dal Paradiso e mi ha gettato tra le fiamme dell’inferno. Non ha voluto ascoltare, non ha voluto accettarlo, non ha voluto capire quello che provavo per te. 

_“No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget._  
 _No matter how many lies I live I will never regret._  
 _There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames.”_

E tu?  
Tu sei scappato. Non hai avuto il coraggio di ammettere che ricambiavi i mei sentimenti. Non hai fatto nulla, hai solo eseguito il Suo volere.  
Hai strappato le mie ali e mi hai lasciato cadere.  
Hai lasciato che la sua collera si abbattesse su di me, hai permesso che bruciassi all’inferno. 

Ora la rabbia scorre furiosa dentro di me, lascio che cresca ed esploda. Alzo le mani al cielo e altri fulmini cadono sulla terra. Forti e potenti come la mia ira… come il mio dolore. 

_“Crash crash._  
 _Burn let it all burn._  
 _This hurricane's chasing us all underground.”_

“Era questo che volevi? Volevi essere il bravo soldatino di Papà? Io ti amavo Michael e tu mi hai gettato negli inferi a consumarmi tra le fiamme…” 

Ti urlo in faccia la mia rabbia, mentre il vento alimenta l’incendio che ormai è tutto intorno a noi. 

“È finita Lucifer. Non sarebbe mai nemmeno dovuta cominciare.” 

Vorrei ucciderti, vorrei porre fine al mio dolore…  
Ma non posso. 

“Stiamo per ucciderci l’un l’altro e per cosa?  
Lascia che finisca Michael… dimostra a nostro Padre che aveva torto, che quello che provi è più importante!” 

Vorrei tanto che la mia non suonasse come una supplica. Sembra patetica perfino alle mie orecchie.  
Vedo il dubbio nei tuoi occhi, li distogli, per un momento mi illudo che possiamo davvero farcela, che forse tutto potrà tornare come prima.  
Ma la mia speranza muore, quando quegli occhi verdi si posano di nuovo su di me. 

“Mi dispiace, io… io non posso farlo. Devo seguire il Suo volere, perché sono un buon figlio…  
Sono qui per ucciderti Lucifer e lo farò.” 

Il dolore si abbatte su di me con tutta la violenza dell’uragano che ci circonda.  
Voglio che bruci tutto, che non resti nulla di te. Che non resti nulla di me… 

_“Do you really want_  
 _Do you really want me_  
 _Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins_  
 _Do you really want_  
 _Do you really want me_  
 _Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie”_

Dovrei lasciare che tu mi uccida…  
Il tempo che abbiamo passato separati, è stato più straziante di qualsiasi pena io abbia patito all’Inferno. Era per questo che valeva la pena amarti? Per avere in cambio tutto questo dolore? 

Il cielo esplode, fulmini si abbattono tutto intorno a noi. Le fiamme divorano quello che ci circonda. 

Ti guardo per un’ultima volta e l’unica cosa che riesco a leggere in te è la tua freddezza.  
È finita, lo sappiamo entrambi.  
Quanto ci buttiamo uno contro l’altro, i pugnali pronti a colpire, sono la collera e la sofferenza che guidano le mie azioni.  
Non so chi dei due sia più veloce. Sento il dolore della lama che mi trafigge, e il tuo corpo contro il mio. 

Il tuo braccio mi cinge e mi stringe contro di te e contro l’arma che impugni. Lascio andare un gemito, il dolore fisico cancella in parte quello che appesantisce il mio cuore.  
Ti irrigidisci contro di me, ti sento emettere lo stesso gemito e mi rendo conto che anche il mio pugnale è andato a segno. Chiudo gli occhi. 

Siamo finalmente uno tra le braccia dell’altro, anche se solo per un’ultima volta, anche se solo per dirti addio. 

“Mi dispiace…” davo a te tutta la colpa, ma sbagliavo. 

“Mi dispiace Lucifer.” Il tuo è solo un sussurro, ma racchiude tutto quello che ho sempre voluto sentire. 

Il tuo braccio preme contro la mia schiena e finalmente mi rendo conto che non vuoi lasciarmi andare.  
Quando riapro gli occhi tossisci, e vedo un rivolo di sangue sfuggire dalle tue labbra socchiuse. Ti stringo a me e poso le mie sulle tue, come abbiamo fatto in un tempo che sembra ormai dimenticato.  
Ho bisogno di questo contatto, ho bisogno di dirti addio. 

Ricambi il mio bacio e la tua bocca non è mai stata così dolce.  
Mi irrigidisco quando una fitta dolorosa attraversa il mio corpo e sembra mandare in pezzi la mia essenza. Finiamo a terra. Sei sopra di me, il tuo braccio mi stringe ancora quando appoggi la testa sul mio petto. Poso una mano sulla tua nuca per farti sentire che nemmeno io ti lascerò andare. 

La mente di Sam sembra riprendere il sopravvento, le mie forze si esauriscono in fretta.  
L’immagine di suo fratello che lo lascia torna ad affacciarsi alla mia coscienza, ma non è come avevo creduto.  
Vedo Sam mentre ferma Dean. Petto contro schiena, lo abbraccia impedendogli di andare via, di scappare. Lo tiene stretto sussurrandogli parole che non riesco a capire, fino a che Dean si rigira tra le sue braccia e lascia che il fratello lo trattenga a sé. Quando si baciano posso percepire l’amore che li lega e che sembra sovrastare tutto il resto.  
Mi rendo conto che era questo quello che Sam voleva farmi vedere. Ora con Michael tra le braccia mi rendo conto di quello che avrei dovuto fare. 

“Lasciamoli andare.” Dici in un soffio. 

Alzi lo sguardo e posso di nuovo vedere quello che davvero provi per me. Quello sguardo cancella tutta la sofferenza e la rabbia che ho sentito. Mi osservi per un momento prima di baciarmi di nuovo. Un tocco leggero. Poi non ti vedo più negli occhi di Dean, ora sono solo quelli del cacciatore. 

Respiro piano in questo involucro di carne, un'ultima volta, poi permetto che Sam riprenda possesso del suo corpo, lasciandogli in dono la possibilità che a te e me è stata negata.  
Porto via le ferite che sono state inflitte al suo corpo, lasciandolo tra le braccia di suo fratello. Un ultimo atto di bontà, fatto forse per pareggiare tanta sofferenza. 

In un attimo, il limite di quei corpi umani non ci trattiene più. La nostra luce si sta spegnendo, ma posso ancora vedere la bellezza delle tue ali. Sento una fitta di nostalgia per quelle che io non ho più da molto tempo. È come se tu leggessi nel mio pensiero e legati l’uno all’altro in un abbraccio che non vogliamo sciogliere, circondi i nostri corpi con le tue piume.  
Stiamo morendo, ma lo faremo assieme. 

Il cielo si rischiara sopra di noi, la pioggia è cessata, anche il vento ha smesso di soffiare. Sembra tutto così calmo ora.  
Quanto ci guardiamo di nuovo, vedo che te ne stai andando e sento che anche il mio tempo è giunto.  
Avrei voluto poter vivere il sentimento che provo per te, avrei voluto un futuro per noi. 

_“The promises we made were not enough_  
 _The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug_  
 _The secrets that we sold were never known_  
 _The love we had the love we had_  
 _We had to let it go”_


End file.
